The Art of Crime and Perfection
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: Long-time crime scene investigator Eddie Duran prefers to work alone, besides his team of Ian and Melissa, especially after losing team member Chloe Carter. But when the young, unexperienced Loren Tate is hired as her replacement, will he learn to love her, or will he remain cold and detached? And what will they do when a serial killer is set on the loose?
1. Chapter 1

**Long-time crime scene investigator Eddie Duran prefers to work alone, besides his team of Ian and Melissa, especially after losing team member Chloe Carter. But when the young, unexperienced Loren Tate is hired as her replacement, will he learn to love her, or will he remain cold and detached? And what will they do when a serial killer is set on the loose?**

_***points gun to head* I'm sorry *shoots*.**_

_**Look, guise. I know another story is the last thing I need. However, this has been bothering me all weekend and I'd like to experiment with it. But, here's the bad news...**_

_**This first chapter is, let's say, a teaser. I'm going to wait and see the feedback, brainstorm some ideas, and, when the time is right, this story will be a go. If I do decide to continue this, chapter 2 will be posted on June 23rd, 2013. I realize that that is kind of a long wait and I apologise, but it is what I need to do to be sure I will be able to keep up with this story. So, yeah. Enjoy!**_

_**Also, keep in mind I know absolutely nothing about the CSI or FBI or whatever. I'm literally making this up as I go.**_

_Chapter One_

Elisabeth Hemmingway staggered through the darkness, her beer sloshing around in the red Solo cup. Her artificial blonde curls were knotted and smelled of alcohol and vomit, and her brown eyes were pulling tricks on her. Elisabeth's absent-minded laughter filled the parking lot as she stumbled down her friend's driveway. The streets were lined with cars, stretching all the way down the block. She realised that she would have to trek all the way to the end where her car was parked in her four-inch heels, but she was too drunk to notice.

She didn't even notice when the bushes rustled by her car. She did, however, notice when someone walked up behind her and covered her lipstick-covered mouth with a gloved hand.

Over the loud music and laughter, no one inside the house heard Elisabeth scream.

It wasn't until the morning when they found the blood on the sidewalk, spelling out her name, along with a single choppy lock of her blonde hair and her right shoe.

* * *

Melissa Sanders sat anxiously in her boss' office. It wasn't often she came in here, especially not with Eddie or Ian, her team mates. In fact, the last time they were there was the Chloe Incident.

Melissa's dark curls were pulled into a pony tail, a hair style she only wore to work. She wore her usual outfit: dark jeans and a dressy top. Both Eddie and Ian were in suits, Ian with his hair slicked back with a ridiculous amount of hair gel and Eddie with that same, smug expression he always wore. But Melissa could tell they were both nervous. Ian fiddled with his hands, twisting them in his lap while Eddie tapped his foot on the white-and-blue tiled floor.

"Do you think it's about Chloe?" Melissa asked. She knew that Chloe's disappearance the crew had been different. Neither of them talked besides purely professional conversation, which there hadn't been much of. Eddie glared at Melissa, while Ian's eyes remained focused on the pasty white wall.

"Really, Melissa?" Eddie hissed angrily. Melissa looked at her feet.

"You know you were thinking it, too," she mumbled.

"Not particularly, no. In fact, this was the first time since she went missing where I wasn't thinking about her. Of course, being put in a room with Melissa Remind-you-of-everything-bad-about-your-life Sanders, it was pretty unavoidable." This rubbed Melissa the wrong way. She stood up abruptly, nearly knocking her chair over.

"Look, Eddie. It isn't my fault that your girlfriend, who also happened to be one of my best friends, went missing. I'm sorry I brought her up, but look at us! We haven't talked in days! We're a wreck! If we don't talk about her, when are we ever going to talk in general?" Melissa sat back down and exhaled like she always did after a rant. "We're a team, guys. We have to act like it."

"She has a point, you know," Ian muttered. "We haven't talked in ages." Eddie slumped back in his chair, defeated. Ian looked around the room and slouched back in his chair. "Do you think they're finally giving us a case?"

"God, I hope so. It's been two weeks without anything. Granted, we helped work on the Klickenheimer case, but I miss having solo cases," Melissa replied. "Plus, that Lia chick annoys me."

"Hey, she's good at what she does," Eddie defended, his voice deep and angry.

"Please. You're only saying that because you slept with her." This time, Eddie stood up, and his chair did go flying backwards.

"Melissa, what the hell? You know absolutely nothing. I just lost Chloe, why would I sleep with Lia?" Eddie shouted. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Because I caught you, in Ian's office, remember?" Melissa smirked as Eddie hushed his voice.

"You said you'd never tell him about that," he hissed. Melissa shrugged while Ian groaned.

"Really, guys? My office? Why not, I dunno, Mel's office or Eddie's or freaking Mordor for all I care. If you ruined my chair, Eddie, I swear to god..."

They didn't speak again until Jake entered the office.

"Sorry for the wait, guys," Jake said, hastily gathering papers and stuffing them into a file. "I don't have much time, but I figured you should know. We have a new team member coming in." No one dared to breathe.

"What?" Melissa gasped first. "So soon?"

"We need someone to fill Chloe in," Jake explained, "And this girl was the best we could find. We have a case we need to work on."

"No," Eddie exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Eddie-"

"No! What if Chloe is still out there? Instead of looking for her, you're just hiring someone new? Taking the easy way out? How could you do this to her?"

"Eddie, listen. This girl is a genius. She graduated high school at fifteen, and she's fresh out of college, so-"

"Wait," Ian cut him off. "So this girl is how old?" Jake grimaced.

"She's good at her job, why does it matter how old she is?"

"Jake, tell us how old!" Melissa demanded. Jake sighed.

"The girl is nineteen." Eddie groaned.

"So, not only are you replacing Chloe, but you're replacing her with some kid?" Jake sighed loudly and set the file down, taking a seat in his chair.

"Look. Loren Tate is incredible. Not only was she younger than her entire class, but she also finished top of it. She was the perfect intern, according to Jacob Matse, and has the best record we've ever seen. I had to pull a few strings to get her hired, but this girl is going to do well. Great, maybe. She excelled in training, better than people who'd been doing this their whole lives. I know you're all upset about Chloe, but her job was too important to go without. So, just deal with the new girl and try not to be too bitter, okay?" Jake said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Besides, we have a case, and this girl is prepared and ready."

"When does she start?" Melissa asked. Eddie and Ian looked at her, betrayed that she wasn't protesting anymore.

"Tomorrow. Listen, guys. I know you don't work well with outsiders. But could you please, please try to make her feel welcomed?" With that, Jake gathered his file, nodded once at the crew, and left, leaving all three of them irritated and angry.

"Wait, Jake?" Melissa asked, catching him just before he left the room. "What's the case?" Jake sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Serial killer."

* * *

Loren stared in the mirror. She had already changed three times today, but she finally thought she got the right outfit. A dark blue blazer over a lacy white tank top, a fresh pair of dark jeans, and mahogany pumps. Her face was fresh, with not too much make up, and her hair was straightened and fell in long locks down her shoulders.

First days were always nerve-wracking.

Loren had another fifteen minutes before she had to leave, so she took the time to take heavy sips of her tea. It was warm and calming, just as she'd expected. Her stomach still wouldn't stop turning, though. She kept thinking that her team wouldn't like her. It was obvious that she'd be the youngest, excluding interns and such. Her age was setting her apart again, like it had all her life.

Loren remembered the phone call she'd gotten when they confirmed that she'd gotten the job. It was about six p.m., and she was eating her eating her dinner of Ramen noodles and Saltine crackers. When she found out the job was hers, she was ecstatic for about five minutes. Then she realised that her co-workers would be at least five years older than her, and, despite the fact that they were older, by no means would they be more mature. Once again, she was the youngest.

Loren glanced at the wrist at her watch. Six-thirty a.m. She quickly set her tea down on the small coffee table and ran out the door, grabbing her purse and bolting.

* * *

"Loren!" A tall, dark-skinned man greeted her with a wide smile. She grinned back slightly. Traffic hadn't been too bad, so, lucky for her, she'd made it perfectly on time, not a minute to spare.

"Hello, you must be-" Loren started, only to be cut off by someone shouting in the background.

"Madsen!" A British voice snapped out, as a guy at least ten years older than she was came storming in through the glass double doors.

"Yes, Ian?" Jake replied tiredly. Ian was fuming. In fact, he was so angry, he didn't even notice the new girl, who looked incredibly confused.

"Why did you tell Sanders where my lunch hiding spot was? You know she's like a vacuum cleaner when it comes to- oh, hello. What might your name be?" Ian stopped mid-rant and looked to Loren, who was smiling awkwardly. His friendly smile threw her off. Maybe people here were different, she thought. Maybe they'd accept her.

"Uh, hi, I'm Loren." His Ian's friendly smile wavered.

"Oh. The new girl." His voice was bitter and cold, as if he'd become a completely different person in ten seconds.

"Hey now, Ian. Be nice to her. In fact, would you show her around, introduce her to Eddie and Melissa?" Ian groaned, but gestured for a reluctant Loren to follow him.

"You owe me a roast beef sandwich!" Ian called after Jake, before the glass doors shut and they were inside a lab-like room.

"So, new girl. Where are you from?" Ian asked. Loren fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Uh, Tarzana," she replied. Ian wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, a Valley Girl." He said it quietly so Loren wouldn't hear, but she did. Her heart fell a little. Already, she was unaccepted. But she knew that this was a job, not school. It wasn't about making friends. It was about paying the bills and, in this case, saving lives. Or, more accurately, finding out who took them.

"Now, you might want to watch your body language around Sanders. She's an interrogator, psychiatrist, basically a mind reader. She can read you like a book. Have you been practicing your poker face?" Loren shook her head no. "Figures, you're too young to even play poker."

As they approached a large room with only two people in it, Loren started to get more and more nervous. If the rest of them were like Ian, how would she manage?

Paychecks, not friends, she reminded herself.

"And, here we are," Ian said, opening the door. "Melissa I-steal-sandwiches-and-eat-them-at-seven-a.m. Sanders and Eddie I'm-so-bitter-I-hate-everything Duran." Loren gave a half-hearted wave. Her spirits had completely fell. Melissa and Eddie stared at her as if she were an alien.

"Hi, Loren. Nice to meet you." Melissa broke the silence, a warm smile spreading across her face. Loren felt slight relief, knowing that at least someone was being nice to her. "You're nervous? Don't be. We don't bite. Well, most of us, anyways." Melissa shot a meaningful glare at Ian, who huffed.

"That was one time," he defended. While Melissa and Ian started bickering, Eddie just stared at Loren. The look in his eyes told her that he absolutely did not want her there.

"So, anyways," Melissa continued, once the arguing was done, "Welcome to the team." She leaned over and nudged Eddie, who hadn't said a word to Loren yet.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddie muttered. Loren gave another half-hearted smile and stood there awkwardly, waiting until she was instructed what to do. Melissa seemed to get the message.

"We just got a new case, a tricky one for your first day. I'm assuming you'll go on the field with Eddie most often, like Chloe did. Basically we're just waiting for Madsen to tell us what to do," Melissa informed Loren, who nodded and leaned against the wall.

"So, New Girl, tell us about yourself. Favourite food, favourite show, favourite... drink?" Ian pulled a chair up and looked at her harshly.

"Uh, anything Chinese, anything that doesn't involve petty housewives with bad plastic surgery, and probably orange juice or ginger ale," Loren replied, not missing a beat. Ian narrowed his eyes.

"What made you want this job?" Ian asked. Loren shrugged.

"I have a doctorate in phycology and forensics, and it pays well, so I guess that's why."

"Do you know anything about Chloe Carter?" Loren didn't, but she could tell the tension in the room went up by dozens.

"No, I don't." Ian looked to Melissa, who nodded once.

"Congrats, newbie, you passed the test," Melissa said hesitantly. Eddie was still glaring at Loren when Jake walked in.

"Elisabeth Anne Hemmingway, age seventeen. There was no report filed for a missing person, so either she had plans elsewhere, or she was dead before anyone could file a report. Her name was written in blood on the concrete, along with a right shoe and a lock of her hair. Kevin Winter, age seventeen, went missing three weeks ago. Three days later, his name was found written in blood on concrete, along with a right shoe and a lock of his hair," Jake said, taking a seat across from Eddie. "A serial killer. At the moment, we have little knowledge. However, The hair and shoes are being sent here for Ian, and we're getting samples of the concrete both of the names were found on. Hemmingway and Winter went to the same high school, and right now the main suspect is the janitor, according to the principle and several students. Eddie and Loren can go ask him questions, investigate, et cetera. Sanders, you have to wait until the evidence gets here and help Ian while you also wait for Eddie and Loren to get someone to question." Jake took a deep breath. Ian looked somewhat excited, Melissa looked worried, and Eddie looked like he were immense pain. Loren looked relaxed, but on the inside, she was a nervous wreck.

"Alright, guys. Get to work." Jake shood them out of the room, and, once they were out, Eddie stopped Loren.

"Look, kid," he hissed, "I really don't want to work with you. You're the size of a hamster and could be Jake could be your dad. You seem immature and I think you know something about my missing girlfriend. I don't like you, I'm not going to pretend I do. So, just refrain from asking questions and pretend you're invisible, and maybe I'll be able to concentrate. Got it?" Loren could feel everything crashing down. Screw it, she thought; I care too much about what these people think. And her co-worker, the one who she'd be spending the most time with, hated her before she even could say a word to him.

Instead of protesting, though, she simply said, "Got it," and followed him out the door.

**So, like? Dislike? Hate? Love? Let me know! Because I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's later than promised, I was camping and miscalculated when I'd be back):**

_Chapter Two_

Harper Farr took a casual bite of her sandwich, sitting alone at the lunch table yet again. No one even glanced her way. Sometimes, she felt as if she were invisible.

"Excuse me," A voice said, "Harper?" Harper turned around to see a man, dressed in all black and at least six feet tall, hovering over her.

"Yes, sir?" she replied politely. He held out his hand.

"Come with me," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Sir, can you tell me anything about Elisabeth Hemmingway?" Eddie asked the school principal. After and agonizing, silent forty-five minute drive, he and Loren had arrived at Lancaster High School. The principal, Mr. Guevara, wiped is brow.

"Um, she was a very popular girl. She had a lot of friends, and a lot of enemies. Everybody knew her, and either loved her or hated her. There was no in between for Ms. Hemmingway. Are you sure it was her?"

"Well, no body was found, but the shoe by the crime scene was confirmed to be hers as well as the hair. Did Elisabeth have any close friends or a boyfriend?" Mr. Guevara leaned forward on his elbows.

"She was practically attached at the hip to Odalis Anderson, and was dating Matthew Anderson, Odalis' brother, at the time," Mr. Guevara explained. Eddie wrote the names in a notebook.

Loren looked around the back of the room, which she knew there was something off about. It was too neat, almost like someone had scrubbed the entire premises before they'd came.

And then she saw it.

Under the lamp, she noticed a piece of black cloth poking out. She looked behind her, to see that Mr. Guevara was still in deep conversation with Eddie. She quickly lifted up the lamp. took a bobby pin from her hair, and pulled it out from under.

Panties.

Despite the fact that she was completely disgusted, she was extremely proud of herself for finding it on the first day.

Eddie looked at Loren for a brief second, and she pointed to the panties. Eddie stuck his hand in his pocket, and Loren got the idea. She picked it up carefully and put it in a plastic bag she'd put in her purse, still completely grossed out.

"That will be all, Mr. Guevara. Thanks for your time." He nodded and Loren flashed him a smile, before walking out.

"How did you find those?" Eddie murmured, once they were outside the office.

"On the desk," she replied. They continued walking in silence, until they reached the door of the school. They quietly got in the car, neither of them acknowledging the awkward atmosphere.

"How long have you been working here?" Loren asked. She was curious, but she was also dying to break the tension.

"Six years. I got an internship when I was twenty and have worked here on my own for four years." Loren nodded and stared out the window. She didn't expect much more conversation, especially not from him.

"Uh, good job with that, by the way," Eddie said awkwardly. Loren looked at him, stunned. "I mean, I still don't think you belong here, but that was good, kid." Loren didn't say anything. She wasn't accepting of his complements, especially after what'd happened before they left.

The rest of the car ride went, as suspected, silently.

* * *

"And Loren found this?" Ian asked, as he pulled a black light over the panties. Eddie grunted, and Ian took that as a yes.

"And you had no idea they were there?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I probably would've found them, given the time. Plus, Chloe would've found them the second we were there.

"Well, Chloe's been here eight years longer than Loren, now hasn't she? C'mon. For her first day, this is good. Especially since there's semen and a pubic hair here," Ian said, turning the black light off. "We can test on it and find out whose it was, and if it gives us any leads, we're in great shape." Eddie ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not happy. At all," Eddie told Ian, who stared at him. "What?"

"We have a lead on a seventeen-year-old girls murder, as well as a sixteen-year-old boy, and you're not happy because a nineteen-year-old found it? Eddie, that's bullshit. This girl died, and you don't even care that we're one step closer to finding out who stole her life." Ian shook his head, and muttered "unbelievable," under his breath.

* * *

"That's disgusting. How did you pick it up?" Melissa asked, filling her coffee cup up. So far, Melissa was the only one who'd treated her somewhat decently. After she'd found out about Loren's find, she'd been even nicer. Loren wrinkled her nose at the memory.

"A bobby pin," she replied, taking a sip of her Lipton tea.

"Gross! Did you put it back in your hair?!" Loren almost spit out her tea.

"Ew, no! I put it in the bag," Loren explained. Melissa laughed.

"That makes more sense." Loren laughed.

"Semen and pubic hair has been found!" Ian announced, walking through the door, flicking his black light on and off. Mel's eyes lit up.

"I've never been more happy to hear that sentence in my life. Whose was it?" Ian grinned.

"The principals semen, Elisabeth's pubic hair. We have a lead!" Melissa cheered, putting her cup down and clapping.

"Nice job, Lo!" she praised, grinning. "Where's Eddie?"

"He's in time-out. He was being a royal ass," Ian explained. Melissa shrugged.

"When isn't he, though," she asked rhetorically. Ian sighed.

"I better go find him. Nice job, Loren. Glad to have you on the team." Ian waved before walking out of the lounge. Loren smiled.

"Really, though. Good job." Loren smiled, looking at her tea.

"Thanks," she said. She bit her lip, debating something. Melissa studied her carefully.

"You're wondering something. It has you on edge," Melissa stated, taking a drink of her coffee. "What is it?" Loren shook her head.

"It's nothing," she told her. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to offend me, so you're holding back. I'm guessing it's about Chloe." Loren looked at Melissa, stunned.

"How did you know that?" Melissa shrugged.

"I read body language for a living. It's not that hard. And Chloe was our team member, before you. She went missing a few weeks ago." Melissa said it so simply, like she was barely affected. Loren didn't comment further, but wondered if Chloe was the reason Eddie hated her.

She wouldn't be surprised.

**Okay, there you have it. Sorry it's so late! Love you :***


End file.
